


Snow

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A bit of closure for Mulder.  Pre-Sein Und Zeit and Closure.  Krycek helps.  Schmoop.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Snow

## Snow

#### by Susan

Title: Snow  
Author: Susan  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/xfox7/  
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Pre-Sein Und Zeit and Closure.  
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: A bit of closure for Mulder. Pre-Sein Und Zeit and Closure. Krycek helps. Schmoop.

* * *

Snow 

The light shone pale through the cracks in the mini blinds in Fox Mulder's living room. He had been lying on his couch for some time now, having awakened from his light sleep; feeling a nudge from inside rousing him. He didn't understand why he was stirred into consciousness, until he saw the fat snowflakes falling outside his windows. Mulder had doubted earlier that night that the weather forecast would be accurate, dismissing the predicted flurries. He wasn't sure if it was out of his own disbelief of meteorologists or the desire for it not to snow. But there they were, the flakes falling by the thousands onto the cold, dark ground. 

Mulder stared at them, willing them to stop, but to no avail. After half an hour, without a cease in the snowfall, he stood up. His bones creaked slightly and he moved to peer though the blinds, using his fingers to push the slats apart. The white dust was sticking, the ground cold enough to keep it from melting; sticking on the street as well as the sidewalk, making the two indistinguishable one from the other. A street lamp near his apartment made the snow sparkle the tiniest bit as it tumbled down, ever faster, gaining momentum rather than slowing as time passed. 

He let his fingers slide out of the blinds, leaning his forehead on the wall beside the window. After a few moments, he decided quickly what he was going to do. Mulder sniffed and moved to the foyer, grabbing his leather jacket and gloves. He shoved his arms into the jacket, his hands into the gloves. Mulder yanked open the door, then reached back to grab his keys off the table and put them into his pocket. Halfway out of the door, he stopped and moved back into his apartment. Mulder pushed the door shut, leaving it cracked, and he moved to his bedroom, throwing open his closet. He stood still in front of it for several beats, as if thinking, then reached up to grab something off the top shelf. He pulled down an old moth eaten woolen scarf, fingering the bright red and blue stripes and time worn fringe. He wrapped it slowly around his neck, bringing the end up to his nose, inhaling slightly, smelling a sweetness underneath the musty scent of time. 

Mulder doubled over, wrapping his arms around his middle and hugging himself tightly. With a strangled sob, he stood back up, his shoulders hunched over, still holding himself, standing that way for a full minute before turning and walking slowly back to the front door. He pulled the door after him and checked to make sure it was locked, then turned to walk down the hall to the elevator. Mulder pushed the down arrow and waited for the ding of the elevator, then stepped on and pushed the first floor button. 

Stepping out of the elevator and then out into the snow, Mulder glanced around to see if anyone else was there. Seeing no people or traffic, he walked closer to the streetlight, the snow around the lamp reflecting the brightness, the ground around him seeming to glow as he stepped into the circle. The flakes were still coming down quite heavily, each flake falling into the circle catching the light and glittering as it fell. 

Tears welled in his eyes, the memories almost suffocating him, his breath gasping, white puffs of air rising up from his mouth. He sobbed again, his gloved hands reaching for the lamppost for support. He could barely control himself, his mind flashing images of his childhood, making the tears spill over onto his cheeks. 

After several minutes, his tears slowed, and with his breath still irregular, he whispered, "Sam" into the cold night air, watching the condensation puff as he did. 

He remembered how she loved the snow, watching the weather every night to hear them predict the flurries. He always picked on her, telling her it wouldn't snow and that those men in the cheap suits on the television were lying, trying to trick little girls into believing them. But she always believed them, and to his surprise, it always snowed when she said it would. He remembered her putting on her red snowsuit, with blue patches on the knees and elbows, and her blue snow boots. He remembered the Christmas he bought her the scarf, telling her it would match her precious suit. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, whispering to him that she would wear it the next day, when it snowed-which it did. He remembered laughing as he watched her build a snowman, the scarf too big for her, wrapped around her neck three times, and still almost to her knees. She took her scarf off and put it on the snowman, then grabbed Mulder's hand and made him talk to the mounds of snow, the fringe of the scarf blowing in the cold wind. He laughed, telling her that snowmen don't talk, then talking to her creation when he saw her lower lip tremble ever so slightly. It snowed several more times that year, and with each fresh snowfall, she built another snowman, still wrapping her scarf around each one's neck. After the snowmen melted, and spring began again, she still wore her scarf, until the weather got so warm his mother made her take it off. Then she slept with it, tucking it under her pillow every night. He remembered thinking about her snowmen when she disappeared. Those were their last snows together. She was taken before the snows began again. 

Mulder closed his eyes tightly, wishing the memories away. He pulled himself closer to the post, wrapping his arms around it, trying to steady himself. 

When he opened his eyes, he was staring into someone else's. Mulder was taken aback momentarily before he realized who it was. "Alex." 

The green eyes blinked, purposely blank, trying to read how Mulder would react. When he heard his name muttered, Krycek tilted his head sideways, looking intently at Mulder. He surmised the other man was crying, the tears still on his cheeks, and he could see the pain in the hazel eyes staring into his. He whispered a question, "Mulder?" 

Mulder was so shocked to see the other man, after so long, he didn't know what to do. All he could say was "Samantha." 

Krycek looked at the other man, noting the tattered wool around his neck, surmising the situation, then reached out his arm to pull Mulder close to him. He tucked the older man's head under his chin, rubbing his gloved hand along his back, pressing into the leather. He moved his hand up to touch Mulder's hair, suddenly wishing he had taken off his glove to feel the silky strands beneath his fingers. Mulder's body shook slightly, the sniffing sounds almost inaudible, muffled by Krycek's chest. His long arms were wrapped around Alex, pulling him closer still. 

"Mulder, it's OK." Alex moved his hand around to pull up Mulder's chin, making the man look at him. He inched his face closer, then gently stuck out his tongue, licking away the traces of Mulder's tears, cleaning his cheek, then moving on to lick at his lips. He pressed his lips to the other man's chastely, then pulled back. Some of the pain had dissipated from his eyes, so Krycek pulled him close again, hugging him tightly for a second, then letting him go. 

Krycek stepped back, watching Mulder lean against the lamppost. He cocked his head again, the reached down with his prosthetic hand, scooping up a handful of the snow, patting it into shape with his right hand. He passed the ball to his right hand. He smiled slightly, then taunted gently, "Mullllldddderrrrr..." 

Before Mulder could respond, still slightly in shock, he felt the cold lump hit his shoulder. It jarred him, waking him up. He blinked his eyes, watching as Alex leaned over to scoop up another snowball. He smiled, remembering his snowball fights with Sam, he always let her win. 

Before Krycek could fire the next one, absorbed in pressing the snow together, his eyes watching his hands, he felt the stinging slap of cold snow on the side of his face. He looked up, surprised, seeing Mulder toss another expertly packed snowball from hand to hand, grinning wickedly. "Wait, now... remember, you have a slight advantage..." 

"Krycek, you started the fight. What, too chicken to finish it?" 

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Mulder, haven't you learned not to challenge me yet?" He ducked quickly before the hurled snowball could hit him, then fired his before Mulder could move, catching him in the middle of the face. Krycek couldn't help but laugh at the dazed expression on Mulder's face, the man still unsure of what hit him. 

He growled, "I'll get you for that!" Mulder bent to pack another ball, running after Krycek who was jogging into the street. Several snowballs later, the two were out of breath, gasping for air and giggling at the same time. Mulder had caught Krycek, his arm locked loosely around his throat, his lips close to the other man's ear. "Alex, will you build a snowman with me?" Mulder felt the other man nod, letting him go as he did, his hand lingering on Alex's shoulder as he pulled away. 

They worked together quietly, quickly, rolling the snow into three mounds, making sure to stack them close to the building, out of the main walkway. The snowman was huge, almost reaching Mulder's shoulder. He found some bottle caps in a nearby trash can, using them as eyes, a nose, a mouth, and buttons. Alex held up a finger, telling Mulder to wait, then he disappeared around the street corner. Mulder panicked, fearing that he was gone, but Alex soon reappeared, carrying two small tree branches. 

The younger man arched an eyebrow, handing a branch to Mulder, and grinned mischievously. 

"I'm not gonna ask what tree you ripped these off of." Mulder stuck the branch in, then stepped back to look at the finished man. Krycek moved to stand beside him, leaning against Mulder's shoulder. 

"It's missing something," Mulder whispered. He unwrapped the scarf from his neck, and put it onto the snowman, hearing Sam's laugh echo through his head. He smiled, folded his arms around Alex, and looked up into the falling snow. Then, he laughed, feeling his pain melt away. 

He pushed Krycek away from him, then turned him around to face him, his hands resting on his shoulders. "Thank you." 

Alex smiled, too, his eyes crinkling up. "Thank you too." 

Mulder turned towards his building then held his hand back for Krycek. "You're coming up, aren't you? I want you to stay." Alex nodded, taking Mulder's hand, and following him into the apartment. 

They stood silently beside each other on the elevator, Mulder absently holding Krycek's hand, picking at a thread poking out from the side seam in his glove. They stepped out when the elevator reached the fourth floor and walked slowly down the hall to apartment 42. Mulder smiled back at Alex as he slipped the key into the lock, then turned the knob, opening the door wide to let the other man pass in before him. 

Closing and locking the door behind him, Mulder shrugged his coat off his shoulder and tugged at his gloves. He turned to Alex, his eyes almost glowing, and moved his hands to the other man's shoulders, removing his jacket and gloves. He nodded his head in the direction of his kitchen, smiled, and then moved to the small room. Alex followed and watched him fill a kettle with water, then laughed when he saw Mulder get a small box of hot chocolate and an old bag of marshmallows down from a cabinet. 

"How old is that stuff? The marshmallows are all clumped together!" 

Mulder smirked, then reached for two mugs from his dish drain. He stared at them, trying to remember when he had washed them, knowing it hadn't been recently. He rinsed the cups out with water to be on the safe side, then dried them. Pouring heaping spoonfuls of the cocoa into the mugs, he looked at Alex again, watching him watch what he was doing. They stared at each other for several minutes, unsure of what to say, until the kettle's whistle startled Mulder into looking away. He poured the water into the mugs, stirred, then broke off two small clumps of the marshmallows to put on top. He licked the spoon, keeping it in his mouth, smiling again at Alex as he passed him a mug. He threw the spoon into the sink and picked up his own mug. Mulder pushed on the younger man's shoulder, guiding him into the living room, taking his mug away from him and pushing him onto the couch. Putting the mugs on the coffee table, he plopped down beside Krycek, leaning back against the arm of the sofa, pulling his legs up. He wrapped his arm around Alex, settling him against his chest, then leaning the both of them up to grab a mug, handing it to the other man. He settled back with his own, sipping the thick chocolate, licking away the slight trace of it along his upper lip. He rested his chin on Alex's head, sighing with contentment. 

"Mulder, you OK now?" 

"Yeah, I'm good now." He lowered his voice and his eyes. "You know what was wrong?" 

"I had an idea. I feel that way sometimes, too, you know. I miss my family." Alex snuggled deeper against Mulder's chest. 

Mulder ran a hand over the short hairs on Krycek's head, watching them spring back up. "It's nice to have someone understand. Someone other than Scully." 

They sat there, slowly warming up, drinking their chocolate, putting the mugs on the floor when they finished. Mulder slid further down to lay on the couch, picking a pillow up from where it had landed on the floor, stuffing it behind his head. He toed off his shoes, helping Alex with his. They kissed quietly, sweetly, touching each other gently. 

Mulder looked up into the other man's eyes, watching the green turn darker. He drew Alex's sweater over his head, followed by his worn tee shirt. He removed his own, then reached over to Alex's prosthesis, quietly asking him with his eyes. When he saw his answer reflected back to him, he removed the plastic arm, placing it onto the floor, careful not to hit the mugs. 

Flipping them over so he could be on top, Mulder reached next to Krycek's fly, unbuttoning each button before pulling the jeans and boxers off each leg. He quickly removed his own. As he lay back down, he covered them with the blanket from the back of the couch, supporting himself on his elbows so he could look down at the man beneath him. 

"I'm glad you're here. I never thought you'd be here like this. I never thought I'd let you." Mulder smiled, his face beaming. "And...now. I feel like this is how it should have always been." 

Alex whispered "Me too" and pulled Mulder's face down, capturing his mouth with his own. They kissed each other hungrily, their lips and tongues searching for skin, Mulder moving his mouth downwards to kiss along Krycek's delicate upturned nose and then his jaw. They continued, hands groping, mouths locked, finally grasping each other, stroking and petting until they exploded. 

Mulder grabbed his tee shirt and cleaned them up, kissing Alex's chest after he did so. They snuggled closer together, Krycek whispering goodnight in Mulder's ear before they both nodded off, wrapped around each other protectively. 

The shrill ring of a phone awoke Mulder, still lying on the couch, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was alone. Sitting up and rubbing his forehead, he reached for the phone, muttering "Mulder" into the receiver groggily. He heard Scully begin to chatter away on the other end of the line, and glanced around the room to see if last night was just a dream. He saw the two empty mugs on the floor, stained brown from the hot chocolate. And he saw a note on the table that simply said, "Thanks for last night. K". He smiled. And chuckled. 

"Hey, Scully...you want to come over and play in the snow?" 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Susan 


End file.
